1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hole punching device and, in particular, to an effort-saving punching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an office hole punching device is a tool that is used to create holes in sheets of paper, and it has a long lever which is used to push a bladed cylinder straight through a number of sheets of paper. Generally, the lever does not need to be more than 8 cm long for sufficient force to handle low volume hole punches. However, if handling large volumes, there is then a demand for utilizing a very long lever arm in order that the punching effort can be saved. TW Pat. No. M308161 is a representative of an effort to provide a laborsaving punching device. Nevertheless, there is still a need for a punching device that accomplishes a greater effort-saving effect.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.